


I'm Tired of Running Wild (With All This Time On My Own)

by soft_bucky



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, AU, Blow Job, Bottom Louis, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Foursome, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Slight:, Smut, Threesome, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:12:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_bucky/pseuds/soft_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry decides to go out on a date one night but it doesn't exactly go as planned. After ditching her by the old "I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back" trick, he hopes that Louis is still awake so they could talk and cuddle. But the sight he gets upon arriving at the flat is not at all what he expected.</p><p>(Or Harry walks in on Louis in a threesome and joins in.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Tired of Running Wild (With All This Time On My Own)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Ke$ha's song 31 seconds alone. I've never written a threesome before so tell me how it is? Prompt fill from bottomlouislibrary's prompt blog.

"Hey Lou? Do I look alright?" Louis' head snaps up from the book in his lap at the sound of his roommate and best friend suddenly speaking to him after hours of not seeing him at all. All Louis knew was that he was busy doing something for the past hour and a half.

"Yeah why? Do you have a hot date or something?" Louis asks as he dog ears the worn corner of the page to pay more attention to Harry. He's not very good at multitasking usually and Harry would probably get annoyed when Louis begins to give him half hearted answers.

Harry grins and his left dimple which was more prominent that the other indents deeply into his cheek.

"Actually yeah. I mean I personally think that she's hot but I do have a date tonight. You're sure I look alright? Not too much or to casual?" Harry pulls his bottom lip in between his teeth and chews lightly on it which was a nervous habit of his that he's never bothered to correct.

"Haz, you look fine. There's nothing wrong with your outfit and I'm sure she'll like you." Louis says with a smile that he knows looks real. It's the fake smile he has reserved for when he's sad and doesn't feel like taking about it and when Harry goes on dates and displays interest in people that aren't him.

It isn't his fault that he's developed a crush on Harry within the past year and a half of moving in together. They were two uni students who needed to scrimp as much money as possible which led to the let's live together. Once Louis saw those green eyes for the first time upon meeting; he was done for.

The smile Louis has in place looks happy and genuine enough to Harry for him to smile back at Louis thankfully.

"I'll see you later Louis!" Harry calls out behind him as he grabs his keys and slams the door shut behind him.

Louis sighs into the empty room and heaves himself off the couch that folds out into a bed. He pulls his black rectangular glasses off of his face and grabs his phone off of the kitchen counter to call two guys that he knows. If Harry is going to have a good time tonight then he is too.

~o~

Harry is walking back to his and Louis' flat from his date in the inky darkness of the night a little- lots sooner than he originally planned. His date turned out to be absolutely awful and he had to leave in the middle of it by sneaking out the window of the men's bathroom. There's even a dirt stain on his black  skinny jeans from where he fell. Hopefully Louis is still home or awake so maybe they can have a cuddle and watch a movie or something.

Harry stuffs his hands deeper in his jeans pockets as a strong gust of wind rushes past and ruffles his hair and makes goosebumps sprout along his pale skin. His thin white long sleeved shirt didn't protect him from the chill of the night and he regrets wearing it shirt now that the sun has set.

He looks up when he sees his apartment building come into his view and fishes the silver key from his pocket to unlock the main door. In case Louis is asleep, he doesn't want to disturb him by asking him to buzz him in.

His footsteps echo in the hallway as he walks up the five flights of stairs to their flat. The shitty complex's elevator broke down again and every person who lives there has to take the stairs until Friday when the  maintenance  men come to fix it.

He finally reaches the fifth floor and stops at their apartment to unlock the door. He just wants to get inside, get out of his clothes, and most likely talk about his date to Louis. The lock disengaging feels like the finality of the night; bringing it to a close. Because most likely, if he doesn't see Louis, he's going upstairs to bed to go to sleep.

"Hey Lou? I'm home early." Harry calls out at a low volume. The entire flat is dark so maybe he's gone up to bed.

His keys clink in the key bowl and his footsteps are silent as he toes off his worn out brown boots. By the time he reaches the living room to turn on the light, he's; surprised. In the yellow glow of the lamp's light bulb, he can see Louis on the couch with two other guys looming over his small, tan frame.

He's not facing Harry and doesn't react to the sudden light dimly  illuminating  the room due to him being  occupied.  One of the men behind him looks up at Harry while the other one continues thrusting inside Louis and Harry can hear the sound of skin slapping skin which wasn't happening before.

"Oh um, I, sorry. I- er..." Harry stammers profusely, trying to ignore the hardening of his cock in his boxers at the sight of his best mate being fucked by two guys at the same time. Louis' naturally small frame looks even smaller being dominated like this. And Harry can't help that it makes him hard.

The blonde with the short hair leans over to whisper in Louis' ear.

"Aren't you going to say something to him? You wouldn't want to be rude." Louis whimpers at the words and the fact that he's supposed to say something to his friend who is off to the side, watching him get fucked.

"H-hi Harry. I didn't know, you were going t-o be back soon." Louis chokes out when Jack starts moving along with Andrew in alternating thrusts. He could barely finish the sentence when a drawn out moan tears it's self out of his throat.

"Yeah. I um, I'm just gonna go." Harry says, turning away from what is going on to hide his erection and to hopefully wank in peace before going to sleep.

"You don't have to. You're hard. Join in if ya want." The blonde one says to Harry. Even though his head wasn't turned towards him, Harry knows the words were directed at him.

"I- what?" Harry says in shock, cheeks turning an even brighter red.

"You want him. Maybe he could blow you. Or you could fuck him. Or both." He says in response. Harry thinks that either he's very observant, or he could see how his cock was straining against his jeans. Probably the latter.

Without answering, Harry lifts his arms over his head to pull his shirt off and strips out of his tight jeans. They were so tight that his boxers were shrugged off with them. As he approaches the couch that is now folded into bed position, he feels that he's not the slightest bit apprehensive about having two strangers see his cock.

Louis moans when Harry positions himself so that his crotch is in level with Louis' face.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Harry whispers to Louis.

Louis' answer is tilting his head back slightly before leaning forwards to take Harry in his mouth. He pays special attention to the head first, suckling on the sensitive area; lapping at the pre-cum that bubbles out of the slit. His lips stretch wider as he goes further down his length and Harry groans as the older man swallows him down. He runs his tongue flat along the  throbbing vein on the underside and a groan slips out of Harry's throat.

One of the men; Louis can't tell, hits his prostate dead on after specifically searching out for the sensitive bump. He moans around Harry's length, the sound coming out slightly muffled and the vibrations shoot straight to Harry's cock; making him twitch at the sensation in Louis' mouth.

From then on, Louis' prostate is aimed at by every thrust. He tries to give the best blow job of his abilities and thinks that towards the end, it was quite shit. But if the little encouraging noises from Harry are anything to go by, then maybe it  wasn't so bad. With all the stimulation, it doesn't take much for Louis to come. All three of the other men can hear the high pitched moan as his climax occurs and Harry can actually feel it.

"He came a second time without even having his cock touched." Jack says, referring to when he was being fingered open by Andrew and came.

Louis pulls off and his head hands limply between his shoulders but one of them- he can't really care about which one says "Did he say you could stop princess?"

They see the shake of Louis' head as he wordlessly says no. He brings his head back up to finish Harry off and takes him in his mouth once more.

A few moments before Harry is coming down Louis' throat, Jack and Andrew come and pull out easily due to the two loads of fluid and how open Louis is now. Louis slumps forwards as soon as they pull out.

He can hear a few words come from Harry, some rustling of clothes being put on, and the front door shutting behind the two other men.

"Do you think you can come again Louis? Think you can take me after being fucked by two cocks at once?" Harry says he gets behind Louis and wraps a hand around his hip to help him up. He positions himself at Louis' stretched open hole and slowly pushes inwards until his hips are flat against Louis' full bum and he is sheathed in his  tight warmth.

Louis moans brokenly at the sensation of being filled up once more and his hole twitches at the sensitivity. Harry doesn't even have to wait for Louis to adjust before drawing his hips back and snapping them forwards in a smooth motion. With each movement, Harry could feel the drag of Louis' walls on his cock and it feels so good and pleasurable that he hopes they can do something like this again one day.

The springs in the fold out couch squeak with each thrust beneath them as Harry leans forwards so that his front is partially touching Louis' sweaty back and changes the angle. The head of his cock brushes against Louis' prostate for the first time and a soft breathy whine falls from Louis' parted lips. Harry surges forwards once more and Louis repeats the noise louder, pushing back against Harry to feel more of him.

After that, Harry's thrusts reach a relentless pace. Each movement elicits a small 'uh' from Louis as his body is racked forwards with each thrust. Harry's pale, nimble fingers tangle in Louis' soft, damp, messy hair and tug back so that his head is  tilted to the side.

His eyes are closed so he can't see the beautiful blue and his thin eyebrows are furrowed together. He presses forwards and meets the smaller man's lips in a kiss. Louis can only respond half-heartedly; lips barely moving against Harry's plush red ones. He's more focused on the tightening of his balls and Harry's movements and the thump of his heartbeat heavily pounding in his ears.

He reaches an orgasm that is close to painful as a small pulse of almost clear cum leaves his dick and smears along his tummy. A few seconds later, Harry pulls out after his orgasm. With nothing to support him, Louis' arms give out and he collapses in exhaustion. His skin is flushed a deep red all over; especially his arse and shoulders. His skin is glistening  from the sweat seeping from his pores. There is cum on the couch and leaking out of his gaping arse hole. Harry runs his right index finger down the cleft of his arse, brushing along the red puffy muscle and Louis whimpers in response, tossing his head to the side;  hips digging into the couch reflexively.

Harry turns him over and gathers the smaller man in his arms to carry him upstairs.

Louis groans at the movement but none the less mutters a barely audible "Thanks." to Harry.

After bringing him to the bathroom to clean themselves up, Harry brings Louis a pair of boxers and a t-shirt while he himself chooses to pull on a pair of briefs. Harry pulls Louis into his arms bridal style once more and carries him to his room. He excuses it to him not  wanting Louis to sleep alone after tonight even though it's actually because he wants to cuddle.

As soon as he is set on the bed, Louis weakly pulls the covers up to gather as much warmth as possible and curls up into a small ball underneath the comforter. Harry rolls over to be as close as possible to his friend and throws an arm over his  waist, pulling him close.

"Night Lou." Harry mumbles into his hair. The silky strands muffle the sound slightly but  Louis can hear it just fine.

" G'night ." Louis whispers back in response before dropping off into a much needed sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
